I think you're hot
by Gxxbxr
Summary: Just what I like to imagine the reason was behind the tweets of February 28th between Dianna and Naya. And Lea's reaction. Just having fun with it.


**Like the description says, just having a bit of fun. Because you know you wondered about those Tweets today between Naya and Dianna =] Enjoy!**

**10:30 am:**

Dianna Agron walked through the set of Glee with a frown on her face. The expression looked odd on her usually cheerful features. The random crew members, who happened to notice her walking by, reconsidered offering a greeting. To sum it all up, there was an irate atmosphere surrounding the actress.

Finally making it to her trailer, Dianna marched inside before slamming the door. It took her only three steps, and then she plopped down onto her couch. She looked down at her phone before letting out an exasperated sigh. Looking through her inbox, for the hundredth time, she reread her last conversation.

**6:38am: Me: Morning beautiful. We still meeting 4 brkfast b4 work?**

**7:11am: LeaM: Morning. I'm really sorry D. I just can't…**

**7:14am: Me: Lea u promised… n srsly, no one will no anyway…**

**7:16am: LeaM: I cant. Ppl r already talking. I don't want to give them anymore reasons to suspect us...**

Dianna felt her eyes begin to sting with tears while reading the last text. She had known when she and Lea had first started dating that the ex Broadway star wanted to keep their relationship as secret as possible. From their very first date, during which they had been spotted by the paparazzi, they had both smiled at the cameras while telling the journalists how happy they were to be best friends. She hadn't minded at first, but after a couple of months of secrets and cover ups, Dianna had begun feeling like their relationship was something that Lea was ashamed of. Maybe Lea thought that them being together was wrong, but was afraid of hurting Dianna's feelings by dumping her.

With an angry yell Dianna hurled her phone at the wall, from which it bounced landing on the floor. With the sound of the electronic crashing, all of Dianna's anger drained away. Instead there was left an incredibly sad feeling. She finally let the tears run down her face.

The door to the trailer suddenly burst open and a cheerful Lea almost skipped in. Her smile immediately vanished as she took in the sight in front of her. It took her about two seconds to register the look on Dianna's face before she rushed to her girlfriends side.

"Di, baby! What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling in front of the blonde. She tried grabbing Dianna's face in her hands, but the taller actress just shook her head.

"Talk to me…" Lea's voice was full of concern.

"Are you ashamed of us?" Dianna managed to ask, her voice cracking at the end.

Lea's eyes widened with surprise. She hadn't expected this question, and didn't understand what was behind it being asked.

"Di, you know I'm not ashamed of us. I love you. What is this about?"

"So why didn't we have breakfast together today like we planned?" Dianna countered.

"Is that what this is about?" Lea almost rolled her eyes. "Babe, I just don't feel so comfortable when we're being watched in public. It's none of their business what goes on between us. We've been over this already."

"Do you ever think that maybe I'm not comfortable with keeping this so secret anymore?"

The confused look on Lea's face let Dianna know that the thought hadn't crossed the brunette's mind.

"I'm tired of not being able to do anything together as a couple, just because of what they might think," she continued. "Maybe it's time to just let people know already. We can't just kiss and do couple stuff and sleep together in private, and then go out and pretend to be just friends in public. That just makes me your friend with benefits."

"No!" Dianna wasn't expecting the outburst from Lea. The shorter actress stood up straight looking down at Dianna. "I'm not ready to go out there and just put a huge lesbian label on myself. It could potentially ruin my whole career. People wouldn't think about me as Lea Michele the actress and singer, they would think of me as Lea the Lesbian. And what would the producers think? You know what happened with Hemo and Naya when they started getting a bit too close for the producer's comfort. Now they are hardly ever seen together, unless there are about four other cast members with them. I'm not willing to potentially have all of that happen to me."

Dianna sat still for a moment looking up shocked at her girlfriend. She stood up slowly and looked straight into Lea's eyes not breaking eye contact for a moment.

"I hope your career is worth it," her tone of voice was calm, but at the same time dripping with emotion. "Because you know how much keeping secrets hurts me. And if you're planning on making secrets a permanent part of your life, then potentially this relationship might just not work out."

With that she scooped her phone off of the floor and headed towards the door, pausing only to say, "and another thing about Naya, she said if she ever found the right girl she would come out proud so she could be with her. I guess you just haven't found the right one yet."

And with that she stormed out of her trailer leaving Lea behind staring at the shut door.

**12:00pm:**

Dianna sat in her chair on set, watching the filming of a scene in which Santana was discussing her feelings for Brittany with Blain. She had always admired the show's two lesbian characters, because they had managed to support each other through all the hard times and ended up so close and proud of each other. She envied the way Brittany could always be sure of Santana's love for her. And she was jealous of the way Santana had risked it all for Brittany by coming out to everyone. Of course, Brittany had come out first, trying to make it easier for her girlfriend to do the same.

I'm jealous of fictional characters, Dianna almost laughed at herself. She looked down at the phone clutched in her hand and noticed a missed message.

It was a post on Twitter written by Naya.

**10:45am: NayaRivera: New Now Next awards thinks I'm hot? Thank you!**

Dianna actually chuckled. Naya was one of the most humble people she knew. And no matter how many sexy photo shoots she did, or how many awards she won, she would still be surprised that people find her immensely attractive. She even had to admit that when she had first met Naya she had had a thing for the stunning actress.

A thought hit Dianna and she surprised herself with how bold it was. Maybe it was time that she took a hint from Brittany. She could prove to her girlfriend that she didn't expect her to do anything she herself was too scared to do. And maybe she could show Lea that things wouldn't be so bad.

Logging on to her Twitter account she quickly wrote her new Re-Tweet.

**12:36pm: DiannaAgron: I think you're hot as well. NayaRivera**

She wished that it could have been her girlfriend she was writing to, and not in a half joking way. But at least this was a small step to show Lea that things could be ok. And that she is willing to put herself on the line to keep their relationship going.

She watched as the director wrapped up the scene and Naya headed to her own chair and cell phone. She knew when the Tweet had been read because Naya through back her head and laughed. They made eye contact across the set and the brunette winked and Dianna before going back to her cell. Second's later Dianna's phone went off because of another Tweet text.

**12:52pm: NayaRivera: Really? Yes! DiannaAgron**

This time it was Dianna's turn to laugh. It had felt good to say things like that; Things that might be a bit risky. The relief completely overshadowed caution and concern.

She looked up, planning on shouting a smart aleck comment to her costar, but instead was shocked to see her girlfriend storming across the set towards her. The look of anger and hurt on Lea's face puzzled Dianna, but she had no time to think about it as her girlfriend trudged up to her shoving an iPhone into her hands.

"What is that?" Lea demanded.

Dianna looked at the screen which was open on Twitter, her and Naya's conversation highlighted.

"As far as I know," Lea continued before Dianna could say anything. "Flirting around publically while in a committed relationship is kind of cheating!"

"I wasn't flirting!" Dianna defended.

"It sounds like you were." Lea sounded close to tears. "And I've been thinking about what you said this morning. At first I was so mad. I couldn't believe that you would let something like this end our relationship. But then I realized you are right; because you are not just a fuck buddy to me. You are 'the right girl'. I want to be with you, and I want people to know that I am with you."

Lea took a deep breath before continuing,

"When I read what you said to Naya I got so jealous. I wanted it to be me you were talking to. I wanted to say that about you. And I don't even care if it ruins my career, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

And with that, Lea grabbed Dianna's face with both her hands pausing for a second before crashing their lips together. Dianna hardly even noticed the gasps coming from the crew members still on set. Her girlfriend was kissing her, in public! It felt like fireworks were exploding behind her eyes, and little electric shock were going off everywhere that their bodies touched. If magic existed, then this was defiantly the most amazing kind of magic.

When they finally broke the kiss Dianna was wearing the biggest face splitting smile, paralleled by Lea, who was leaning her forehead against Dianna's.

"I am the happiest woman in the world," Dianna whispered, making Lea's smile impossibly bigger.

Lea gave her one more kiss before turning to look at Naya, who, along with other cast and crew members, had been ogling at them the whole time.

"Hey Naya!" she called. "She may think you're hot, but you can't even imagine the things she says to me in bed."

Dianna almost fainted.

**Please review. Even if you just want to say it was stupid. Still like to know what you think =]**


End file.
